Percy's Thoughts
by pandaskis
Summary: Fanfiction that I've dug up from the dead; Percy's thoughts of Annabeth written in the form of a letter never sent. His deepest emotions. Rated T for very minor content.


Author's Note: As requested, I am posted a one-shot from Percy's perspective that is somewhat similar to _Daybreak. _A few differences are that Percy has not matured at all since TLO, so he should not seem OOC at all, unlike in _Daybreak_ when the characters are a year older. Also, This format is written as a letter that was never sent, so Percy's just pouring out his heart.

--Pandaskis

Percy's Thoughts

Dear Annabeth,

I have the guts to fight bloodthirsty monsters, face evil Titans that want to rip my organs out one by one, and stand before the gods who could very well pulverize me at any second of any day, but for some really stupid reason, I don't have the guts to tell you what I am about to say in person (go figure.) To be honest, I don't even think I have the guts to send this letter . . . nah, I probably won't. Even so, it feels good to, you know; straighten out my emotions on paper. So, well, here goes:

I think you are probably the only girl that can get me so tongue tied and confused that I feel like the world is falling beneath my toes. Yes, you make me feel that way. One day, you're all "Hi Percy!" and the next, you're all "Leave me alone Jackson!" I mean, seriously Annabeth, can't you just pick an emotion and stick to it? I know we're going through puberty and everything (gah! Where did _that_ come from!?) I know that it's probably just hormones I know that we are going through our "teen years," (I hope you are picking up what I am putting down,) but get real Annabeth; NO ONE could be _that_ mood swingy (it's true.)

You also drive me up a wall, sometimes. You can be annoying with all that architecture gab, and sometimes (no, most of the times,) you are _really_ bossy. Learn to chill; just because you are a "wise girl," doesn't mean you can't relax every once in a while. And more times than less, you act like _such a smart ass_ that I feel like I should have just walked away.

Then again, for some reason, I love you.

Yes, I know, what a shock. But hey, you're really bright. You are extremely reliable, and you know your stuff. You've saved my sorry butt, what, like twenty times? You're also probably the most loyal person I have ever met, and, I know this sounds really corny, but I am honored to call you a friend.

Know, when I say "I love you," I don't mean it like, "Love you sis!" I mean it like…man, what were the names of the characters in the story written by that Bronte person? Oh well, you get what I mean.

For one, you're beautiful—not hot, not cute, not pretty, but drop-dead gorgeous beautiful. Seriously, this is really, REALLY hard to admit, and I honestly can't believe I'm writing this, but I could probably look at you all day with my mouth hanging open. And when you shoot me one of those Aphrodite smiles, it pretty much melts my brain into a pudding. No, scratch that, it totally melts my brain into… pudding.

Also, you get me more than a lot of people do. You kind of understand _why_ I am who I am; I mean, so did Thalia, but she joined the eternal virgins club. Even if she hadn't, I would still prefer you. Why? Well, I have one question: do you believe in love at first site? I do, because it's happened to me. Annabeth, my first reaction when I met you was this: "Gods, who is that hottie?" I know that sounds really dumb, but then again, I _was_ a dumb sixth grader. And even though I was a dumb sixth grader, I was bright enough (thank gods) to realize that I was falling for you.

I know that I've been keeping this to myself for a while, but lots of things have gotten in the way. For instance, I was under the impression that you absolutely despised me after we first met. And at my second summer at Camp Half-blood, I was a bit preoccupied; after all, Grover was MIA. I guess I didn't realize just how hard I was falling for you until Mt. Saint Helen's; I mean, after you went missing in Westover Hall and after I had that little chat with Aphrodite, I was in a state of total "Friend or more?" confusion, and I had some thoughts about "us". But when you kissed me, I felt the world crash down on me with realization.

So why am I writing this to you in a letter? Well, as you already know, I have absolutely zip knowledge about girls. Also, I don't necessarily have to send this letter; it could rot away in my attic if I wanted it to. But then again, now that I think about it, I'll probably mail this to you. Why?

'Cause I love you.

-Percy

A/N: Oh gods. Re-reading this, this story sounds unimaginable _corny. _I wrote this about six months ago right after I posted "I Settle the Score." You know what though, people liked this story anyway, so I'm only changing a few of the things that readers commented on. Other than that, this story has been left exactly the way it was the first time when it was posted.

Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, and have a wonderful New Year!

--Pandaskis


End file.
